User blog:Supermario3459/15 things you never knew about me !
Since Lefty and Wildoneshelper did this, it's now my turn ! PS : be careful, you might not seeing me the same way ! 1. I am one of the very first registered user here ! Wildoneshelper joined 12 days after me and Storm2 only two days after me... But Jianhui67 joined 36 days before me. 2. I played Candy Crush Saga since it's beginning ! in March 2012, however, I HATED this game at first because I found it too hard and too dependant on luck. I gave up at level 28 for one year then I replayed in April 2013 until level 38 where I gave up again for one month (I think). later I finally completed level 38 and until level 42 where I did a week long break because I lost even with combining two colors bombs ! the next week, level 43 just started my candy crush addiction ! in May 2013 ! Now I completed all levels ! Can't believe it by myself lol ! 3. I already cheated my moves on Level 42 just after the fail with the two color bombs combinaison. I changed my moves to 500 ! But I died on purpose after 5 moves by pressing the quit button, because cheating is unfair ! 4. I'm the first one to have set the difficulty on level 361 ! Considerably easy !!! that was pretty much because I did complete the level without too much difficulty but also a revenge against Lefty because he said that level 100 was very easy... (back to the time you were tyrannical ! I didn't liked you this time. but now I love you !) 5. Physics and Chemistry was my favorite subject one year ago... in 10th grade ! but in 11th grade this subject was Insanely hard !!! So it becames one of my least favorite subject :-(. I hope the 12th grade will be better. 6. Yeah, I'm only in 12th grade even if I'm 19 years old... because I lost two years in a infamous place ! this place sucked !!! I was bullied hard in that place ! It ranged from the little mocking to the big murder threat, even a pursuit against my least favorite student who was holding a knife !!! he wanted to kill me !!! ARGH !!! Fortunately, the assistant manager from that place worked to another place and recommended this friendly place for me ! thanks goodness !!! 7. if You are wondering... HOW did I go to that infamous place... because at the middle of 5th grade, the teacher decided to change me to the special classroom (a classroom for handicaped people). Which is illegal because you do this when the children are on 1st or 2nd grade ! NOT 5TH !!! after 5th grade, they decided that 6th grade will be too hard for me so they tried to found another school for me... and they found this sucky place... But why the teached decided that ? probably beacause I'm also Autistic !!! I hate people who says bad jokes about them !!! 8. Now about me, I'm EXTREMELY SPITEFUL !!! yeah ! when someone say anything bad about me ! I always take it very badly... and this spite is getting worse as the time flies 9. I'm scared about spiders, death, diseases, pain, Hospitals and Dentists !!! the epic combo that makes you stressful everyday. because Being scared about diseases that make you dying but you must go to an hospital to cure it ! well you understand me ! 10. I love virtual cute things ! like my picture, who is Flaky, My favorite Happy Tree Friends character ! I also loooove how cute is Toon Link ! I always have the box of Zelda : The Wind Waker with me ! I even sleep with it... I hope you don't find me weird... My username was made because I also love Mario ! an epic game and also my first video game ever ! But my most favorite game of all time is Spyro the Dragon :D 11. I love numbers, 33 is my favorite because I found the number 3 very cute... LOL. also take what i said in number 10, in their virtual world I love to add in my imagination a lot of numbers to it ! like roads or DFCI signs ! 12. If you wonder what is DFCI... well it's an association which protect the Landes forest from wildfires (where I live, the most neglected place ever in France, yeah, all famous people are EVERYWHERE ELSE except here !!!) ! I love the signs they put at the entrance of their road... because there is a random number on these !!! I'll post one of them in comments ! I also think of these signs in the virtual worlds of my favorite characters (number 10) 13. I hate losing... especially in sports, I suck at sport ! I suck so badly that when all the others in my classrooms must make teams I'm ALWAYS the last one left... :( :( :( :(. I hate this ! I hate sucking at life lol... 14. Let's go back to Candy Crush Saga ! As you all know, my least favorite levels are : 125 because i was stuck here for too long, and also because my hard disc drive of my old computer has failed while playing this crap... and 273 because of the bombs... and the jellies.... and also because it did me the WORST RAGE I ever had in CCS !!! But ! my real least favorite level was a nerfed level... I'm talking about level 184 pre-nerf ! oh boy !!! how did i rage when i completed it with two stars :/ 15. Finally ! I found myself really Ugly ! That's why, and also for some privacy reasons, that I never put my picture of me on Facebook, but maybe I will one day... Now you know 15 more things for me... Category:Blog posts Category:Admin Blogs